Does He Like Me?
by Toyama Ichiru
Summary: Akhirnya aku tahu, dia tak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang wanita yang istimewa. Senyuman yang ia berikan untukku hanya untuk membuatku dekat-dekat dengannya dan menjadikanku mainannya. Tak kusangka ia lelaki yang seperti itu. Dilema hidupku dimulai sejak aku mendengar ucapannya waktu itu.


**Does He Like Me?**

Disclaimer:

Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho

Warnings:

Gaje, typo, abal, OOC, OC, dll.

Maaf, Ichii gak pernah mau meriksa ulang fic ini, jadi kalo banyak salah tulis

'Hontoni Gomenasai'

***Kazuha's Pov***

_Akhirnya aku tahu, dia tak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang wanita yang istimewa. Senyuman yang ia berikan untukku hanya untuk membuatku dekat-dekat dengannya dan menjadikanku mainannya. Tak kusangka ia lelaki yang seperti itu. Dilema hidupku dimulai sejak aku mendengar ucapannya waktu itu…_

~Saat pulang sekolah, musim semi~

Sial! Gara-gara piket aku jadi pulang telat. Dengan terburu-buru aku menuruni tangga dan menyusul Heiji yang sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Hah… sangat menyebalkan jika tak bisa keluar kelas dengan Heiji.

Aku menggeggam jimat pelindungku yang sebenarnya membuatku lebih terlambat dari biasanya (karena sempat tertinggal di gudang). Heh… Menyebalkan.

Saat melihat tangan Heiji yang menyembul dari pagar sekolah, aku memperlambat langkahku dan memasukkan jimatku ke dalam saku rokku.

Aku tersenyum simpul saat melihat wajahnya. Namun, aku langsung terbakar api amarah saat melihatnya dikelilingi oleh beberapa cewek. Huh… MENYEBALKAN.

Diam-diam aku menguping pembicaraan mereka. Untunglah sekolah sudah sepi, jadi takada yang memperhatikan gelagat anehku

"Wah… Hattori-kun, benarkah kau memecahkan kasus perampokan itu?!" tanya seorang cewek. Apaan sih?Mengeluarkan suara centil seperti itu?Menjijikkan.

"Tentu saja!" balas Heiji dengan suara yang tengik 1 ini juga dengan santainya tersenyum ketika dikelilingi 5 orang cewek.

"Oh iya, Hattori-kun sudah punya pacar?!" tanya cewek yang lain. Gheh… kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengetahui siapa perempuan yang disukai Heiji.

"Tentu saja, Hattori-kun kan pacaran sama Toyama-san," balas salah seorang cewek dengan nada kecewa. Seketika wajahku memerah saat mendengar ucapan itu.

"Tidak… tidak," kilah Heiji. Deg! Aku tersentak mendengar hal itu, kenapa jawabannya itu membuatku takut?"Dia pacarku?Mana mungkin!"Aku tercengang mendengar kelanjutan kalimatnya itu."Aku tak mungkin pacaran dengannya, dia itu hanya asistenku," lanjutnya. Tes! Tanpa kusadari air mataku hanya diam membiarkan air mataku mengalir. "Lagipula dibandingkan dia…," aku menelan ludah saat melihat Heiji tersenyum sambil menunjuk cewek-cewek centil itu."Kalian lebih cantik!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersentak. Pikiranku kosong seketika saat mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kami mencalonkan diri sebagai calon pacarmu?" tanya seorang cewek dengan semangat. Tidak! Aku sudah tak tahan mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Sial! Walaupun tak ingin mendengar, telingaku terus saja bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan kakiku.

"Boleh saja!" balas Heiji semangat. Aku sukses dibuat menyerah total dengan kalimatnya itu. Aku masih terdiam dengan air mata mengalir.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, ke-5 cewek centil itu menjauh dan Heiji berbalik.

"Lho, Kazuha!?" Aku tersentak dan dengan cepat menghapus air mataku saat melihat Heiji perlahan mendekatiku. "Kau lama sekali," katanya jengkel.

"_Gomen_," sahutku pelan sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celanannya, beberapa lembar surat. "Lihat, hari ini bertambah lagi surat cintanya," katanya sambil menunjukkan belasan surat cinta itu padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. "Lho… Kazuha, matamu merah, kenapa?" tanya Heiji sambil menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Tadi kemasukan debu," aku tersenyum tipis. "Hehe… maaf, kau pulang saja duluan, aku… aku mau latihan aikido. Sebentar lagi ada turnamen, dah!" sahutku sambil membalikkan wajahku yang dalam sekejap langsung dibanjiri air mengangkat tanganku tak menjawab, namun aku bisa mendengar langkahnya yang menjauh. Haha… asisten ya? Rupanya aku ini tak lebih dari gadis pembantu. Kau terlalu banyak berharap Kazuha.

Aku berlari menuju ruang latihan mataku terus mengalir saat aku mengganti mengganti pakaianku, aku berjalan menuju kayu yang berbalut kain putih di sudut ?Kayu? Tunggu dulu aku masuk ke ruangan latihan karate! ah… tak apalah saat ke Beika aku pernah minta diajari Ran cara menendang dan memukul dalam teknik karate, yah… dalam aikido sama sekali tak punya latihan menyerang. Jadi, sekarang saat yang bagus untuk mencoba latihan itu.

Aku mengatur nafasku, air mataku (tetap) terus menunduk aku terus mengatur nafasku.

"Huft!"Aku menarik nafas kuat dan mengangkat wajahku, membuat air mataku melayang.

Plak…. Plak… plak…. Plak…. Berkali-kali aku memukul dan menendang kayu sesekali terisak, aku terus memukulnya dengan tenaga yang semakin besar. Namun, amarahku sama sekali tak menghilang.

Aku menghentikan kuatur nafasku yang tak beraturan. Kulepas kain yang menempel pada kayu itu dan meletakkannya di sebelah kayu itu dan…

Plak… plak… plak… plak…. Aku kembali memukuli kayu tanpa kain itu dengan lebih mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku.

Plak… kurasa punggung tanganku sudah berdarah ketika kupukul kayu ini dengan kuat. Tak kuhiraukan, toh… jika tenagaku bertembah kuat, aku punya kesempatan besar untuk memenangkan turnamen aikido yang akan dilaksanakan 1 minggu lagi.

Duak… kali ini kurasakan darah keluar dari punggung , ini menyakitkan.

…

PLAK! Aku mengakhiri latihanku dengan tinju pada kayu , kayu itu mulai bisa melihat beberapa bekas darah tertempel pada kayu yang hampir patah itu.

Setelah mengeluarkan semua emosi dan tangisanku, aku melakukan pendinginan dan mengganti bajuku, lalu pulang dengan jalan sempoyongan tanpa memakai sepatu dan mengobati lukaku.

#*#

Sesampainya di rumah, aku memasuki kamar dan mengelap tubuhku dengan air hangat. Kurasa akan menyakitkan jika aku mandi.

Aku hanya diam saat ayah dan ibu menanyakan kenapa tangan dan kakiku terluka.

Selesai mengelap tubuhku, aku melanjutkan tangisanku yang berujung pada lelahnya aku menutup mataku dan membayangkan wajah Heiji.

"Bye Bye!"

#*#

Aku sadar mataku sembap karena kebanyakan menangis. Jadi, pagi ini begitu bangun, aku langsung mengompresnya, hingga tak begitu terlihat bengkaknya.

"Lho, Kazuha? Sudah mau pergi?Kan masih pagi!" sahut ayah yang sedang membaca Koran.

Sambil tersenyum tipis aku membalas pertanyaan ayah, "maaf mau latihan aikido."Itu memang benar kok. Sekarang, tinggal 6 hari menuju turnamen, sekolah sudah menyuruh kami ikut latihan pagi, dan bahkan 3 hari sebelum hari H kami akan melakukan training camp selama 3 hari 3 malam.

#*#

Aku memasuki ruang ini aku tak menjemput Heiji. Heh…. Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Aku sudah muak menjadi pembantunya. Lagipula, seharusnya itu tugas pacarnya kan!?

"Lho?Kazuha? Kenapa kaki dan tanganmu?" tanya ketua klub. Aku tersentak dan menggeleng pelan dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirku.

Sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan Taisho membuatku kaget. Hari ini kami akan latihan gabungan dengan klub karate, dan latihannya di ruang latihan karate. Ditambah lagi, taisho dari klub karate ingin mengetes tenaga kami, apakah kami hanya bisa mengelak atau juga bisa menyerang.

Aku memasuki ruang latihan dan melihat sekeliling, tepatnya mencari kayu yang kupukul kemarin.

"eh… Oi… kalau kayu diujung itu, aku yang akan memakainya!" teriakku cepat saat melihat seorang junior hendak memakai kayu yang kemari itu menunduk dan meminta -lagi aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Miki, teman sekelasku yang juga ikut aikido.

"Apanya?" tanyaku sambil melakukan pemanasan.

"dulu kita pernah beberapa kali melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi kali ini tak biasanya kau meilih-milih kayu untuk latihan dan hanya tersenyum tipis saat berbicara," sahutnya sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Aku melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Haha… tak apa, hanya saja… aku ingin mengubah _image_-ku," sahutku sambil nyengir kuda. Miki menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kami mulai menghadap kayu yang ada di hadapan kami untuk melakukan pemanasan tahap kedua (yang sebenarnya merupakan tantangan dari taisho karate).

"Baiklah!Lakukan tendangan ketika kuberi aba-aba!" kata ketua klub. Seluruh anak yang ada di depan deretan kayu itu menjawab, termasuk aku.

"1… 2… 3… Tendang!" teriak ketua klub dan….

Duak… aku menendang kayu itu kuat bersamaan dengan yang lain sambil menahan sakit di kakiku.

Namun, semua anggota klub terdiam dan menatapku saat mendengar suara patahan dari arah kayuku.

Prak… Duk! Kayuku patah dan terjatuh. Mataku dan mata anggota yang lain mengerjap tak percaya. Astaga, tak kusangka patahan kecil kemarin benar-benar akan membuat kayu ini patah.

"Ka… Kazuha, atur tenagamu, dong!" nasihat ketua klub dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"_Su… Sumimasen_," balasku polos.

"Wua… Toyama-senpai! Tadi itu keren sekali," seru beberapa mengelilingku dengan mata berbinar.

"_Arigatou_!" balasku singkat.

"Baiklah, sebagai hukuman, kau ganti kayunya dengan kayu cadangan yang ada di gudang. Oh iya… minta bantuan dengan Okiya sa… ja!" kata taisho aikido. tentu saja, malu dong sudah menghancurkan property klub lain. Aku mengangguk pelan dan melihat ke arah yang dilihat pria berkulit hitam dan berbadan tegap sedang mengangkat kayu yang tadi kupatahkan.

"Ma… maaf merepotkan," sahutku sambil mengikutinya yang perlahan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu aku memungut serpihan-serpihan kayu yang tadi berjatuhan.

"Wah… tenagamu kuat, ya!" sahut tertsentak.

"O... Oh ya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum konyol.

"Tapi, tak kusangka kau mengorbankan tangan dan kakimu hanya untuk pamer," sahutnya santai sambil terkekeh. Apa? Apa maksudnya?

"Hah?" aku berteriak jengkel.

"Lho… bukankah kau sengaja menendang dan memukul kayu ini hingga tangan dan kakimu terluka," sahutnya. Lagi-lagi aku tersentak.

"Ko… kok?" dengan kata itu aku bermaksud menanyakan alasannya.

"Tak usah mengelak, kemarin pasti kau meretakkan kayu ini hingga tangan dan kakimu berdarah. Lihat, dikayu ini banyak bekas darah yang cocok dengan luka yang ada di tangan dan kakimu yang sudah terbalut perban kau sudah meretakkannya kemarin, lalu kau mematahkannya hari ini," sahut Okiya-senpai sambil tersenyum.

"Ma… maaf senpai. Mungkin senpai benar kalau kemarin aku memukul kayu ini hingga tangan dan kakiku , tujuanku bukan untuk pamer kok, lagipula hari ini aku tidak tahu kalau kita akan latihan gabungan dengan klub karate," balasku sambil tersenyum kecut. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian kemarin.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan kayu patah itu di tong sampah sebelah gudang. Akhirnya kami sampai di depan gudang.

"Kemarin aku sedang kesal dan aku melampiaskannya pada kayu itu, kebetulan saja kemarin aku salah masuk ruangan klub karate," kataku sambil menggaruk pelan pipiku. "Tapi, kok senpai tahu kalau yang memukul kayu itu adalah aku!?" tanyaku.

"Oh… kalau itu sih karena kedua tangan dan kakimu yang dibalut," jawabnya santai sambil mengangkat sebuah kayu.

"Bi..biar kubantu," kataku. Ia hanya menjauhkan tangannya yang sedang mengangkat kayu itu. Aku tahu maksudnya, tak butuh bantuanku. "Kalau itu sih belum tentu kan? Soalnya kayu itu tadinya masih tertutup kain, lagi pula ada beberapa senpai lainnya yang membalut tangan dan kakinya untuk mengurangi tekanan," lanjutku. Kami mulai berjalan kembali menuju ruangan klub.

"Haha… alasan lainnya sih karena gelagatmu!" katanya sambil tersenyum melihatku.

"Hah?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Kau tadi tak mau junior menggunakan kayu itu kan? Itu tandanya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di kayu itu, karena aku tahu kau bukanlah tipe orang yang suka pilih-pilih kayu saat latihan," sahutnya. Hebat! Dia persis seperti Heiji, bahkan senyumnya saat memecahkan teka-teki atau kasus. Ditambah lagi tinggi badan dan kulit hitamnya yang hampir sama. He… hei… Kazuha! Ada apa denganmu? Dia bukan Heiji.

Setelah mengganti kayu kembali mengikuti latihan. Dan sejak saat itu Okiya-senpai mulai mengajakku berbicara.

#*#

"Oi… Kazuha. Apa maksudmu tadi pagi tidak membangunkanku?" teriak Heiji jengkel.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku menatapku kesal."Hal itu kan seharusnya dilakukan oleh wanita yang kau anggap special," lanjutku. Heiji tersentak dan mencibir pelan, lalu berjalan menjauh tanpa berkomentar.

"Ka… Kazuha," Miki menyikutku. Aku menoleh melihatnya dan kembali membuang muka.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Sepertinya Miki menyadari gelagatku yang berubah sejak pagi tadi. Aku menoleh dan menatap Miki dengan senyuman sendu.

"O…Oi…, jangan bilang kalau si baka Hattori itu menolakmu!?" sahut Miki kaget. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Nggak kok, aku hanya ingin dia mengatakan langsung padaku bahwa dia tak menyukaiku. Soalnya, kemarin dia mengatakan bahwa aku hanya asistennya dan tak mungkin menjadi pacarnya. Dia mengatakannya dihadapan para _fansgirlnya_," jawabku.

"Hoi… kau mau menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Miki lagi dengan panic.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" aku tersenyum sendu lagi padanya. Miki hanya diam melihatku.

"Terima kasih, mau mengerti aku," kataku pada Miki sambil tersenyum tipis.

…

Miki kembali tersenyum sendu.

"Kenapa kau tidak izin ke UKS saja? Matamu bengkak dan suaramu sedikit parau," sahut Miki. Yah, aku juga merasa begitu.

"Masa?" tanyaku pelan. Aku mulai mengetes suaraku, dan ternyata benar, suaraku parau.

"Hah… untunglah sampai hari _training camp_. Latihan di sekolah sudah dihentikan, aku takut sakitmu tambah parah," sahut Miki sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Ya, aku kan kartu truf SMU Kaiho," aku nyengir kuda sambil berdehem pelan.

"Sensei, maaf. Sepertinya Toyama-san sakit, bisakah saya menemaninya ke UKS!?" tanya Miki pada Sensei. Sensei hanya mengangguk dan mendoakanku agar aku cepat sembuh. Hah…. Si Baka Heiji sama sekali tak peduli aku sedang sakit.

Aku dan Miki keluar dari ruangan kelas, namun tanpa kuketahui ternyata Heiji menoleh dengan khawatir, sayang sekali aku tak menyadari hal itu.

…

"Kepalaku hanya pusing kok sensei," kataku pada sensei yang ada di UKS. Sensei meninggalkanku dan Miki, sebenarnya Miki ingin kembali ke kelas, tapi sensei menyarankannya untuk menemaniku saja.

Aku mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi miring.

"Menangis saja," sahut Miki sambil mengusap kepalaku."Jangan dipaksakan!"

Perlahan air mataku menetes saat mendengar hal itu.

"_Arigatou_!"

#*#

"Oi… Kazuha, kau sakit apa?" tanya Heiji ketika kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sial, aku tak ingin menunjukkan wajah jelekku padanya.

"Entahlah," sahutku dengan suara parau.

"Oi… kau dingin sekali padaku hari ini," katanya cepat.

"Oh ya?" balasku dengan suara tinggi, namun hal itu membuatku terbatuk.

"Sudahlah, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk marah-marah. Istirahatkan tenagamu untuk minggu depan," sahutnya malas.

"_Ee_!" balasku singkat.

"Kalau suaramu parau sih aku bisa mengerti, tapi kenapa matamu merah dan sembap?" tanyanya sambil menatapku. Aku tersentak.

"Hah? Entahlah," balasku berusaha ketus.

"Ya… itu masalahmu, sekarang aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," katanya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celanannya, hah… pasti ingin menyombongkan surat cinta lagi.

"Lihat, hampir semua cewek di SMU kita sudah mengirimkan surat cinta padaku," sahutnya girang.

"Sesenang itukah?" balasku ketus. Ia terdiam.

"Oi… oi… sudahlah, jangan marah donk!"Heiji berusaha menenangkanku.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya bosan," lanjutku lebih ketus.

"Ya… sudahlah, yang jelas kau tak pernah menerima surat cinta kan?" tanya Heiji girang.

"Maaf saja ya, anak-anak cowok banyak ikut klub kendo dan aikido itu karena ada aku," sahutku pd.

"Haha… apakah kau pernah mendapatkan surat cinta?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu membuangnya."

"Oi… kau jahat kau … apalagi dapatnya dari cewek-cewek cantik," katanya. Akhirnya kami berada di depan rumahku. Aku berhenti.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak memacari mereka? Maaf, aku mau istirahat," sahutku sambil memasuki pagar rumahku.

#*#

***Heiji's Pov***

Jujur, walaupun aku tak tahu apa perasaanku pada Kazuha. Tadi saat di sekolah aku sangat khawatir padanya. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Ketika kutanya sakit apa dia dan kenapa wajahnya sembap dengan mata bengkak dan merah, dia malah menjawab entahlah dengan nada ketus dan… sedih!? Hal itu malah membuatku lebih khawatir, ditambah lagi tangannya yang di balut perban.

Sekarang, ia seperti sengaja menjauhiku. Entah mengapa aku kesal mendengar ketika ia mengatakan bahwa cowok-cowok di klub kendo dan aikido itu kebanyakan masuknya karena ada dirinya. Aku lebih kesal ketika ia dengan santainya mengatakan mengapa aku tak memacari salah satu _fansgirl_ku, seakan-akan dia sangat ingin aku menjauh dari kehidupannya. MENYEBALKAN! Eh?

Aku memasuki kamarku dengan perasaan , kenapa aku jadi bingung ketika tahu Kazuha sengaja menjauhiku?

"Heiji, waktunya makan malam!" teriak Ibu dari malas aku turun.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut?" tanya ayah dengan suara beratnya.

"Tak apa, hanya masalah kecil yang tak perlu dipermasalahkan," balasku ketus. Ibu memberikanku mangkuk berisi nasi, dan aku mulai memakannya dengan sumpit.

"Sepertinya masalah perempuan," sahut ayah. Aku terdiam dan tercengang menatap ayah.

"Wah… sepertinya benar, kau ada masalah dengan perempuan," Ibu mulai berbicara dengan girang.

"Dengan siapa? Kazuha?" tanya Ayah datar. He… hebat! Tebakan ayah tepat sekali. "Melihat wajah bodohmu itu sepertinya 'iya'," lanjut ayah. He?Wajah bodohku?

"Apa kau sudah tahu perasaanmu pada Kazuha?" tanya ayah lagi. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Itu pertanyaan hebat yang tak bisa kujawab.

"Lebih baik kau sadari perasaanmu itu, karena perempuan… tak akan tahan menunggu lama. Apalagi, kalau ia sudah tahu perasaan laki-laki itu, kalaupun dia tahu masih ada kemungkinan, lama-kelamaan dia akan merasa bosan. Kau tahu? Bagi perempuan menunggu itu terkadang menyenangkan, namun ada saatnya di mana menunggu itu malah membuat hati terpukul" tambah ibu.

#*#

Malam ini benar-benar sepi. Hah… aku masih bingung memikirkan kalimat yang ayah dan ibu berikan tadi. Apa maksudnya? Apakah itu artinya Kazuha menyukaiku dan aku ini tak peka? Haha…. Mana mungkin, lalu kenapa dia menjauhiku?Heh… benar juga aku harus mengetahui perasaanku pada si baka Kazuha itu, atau kalau perlu aku harus mengetahui perasaannya padaku.

#*#

***Kazuha's pov***

Akhirnya aku bisa mengetahui perasaan Heiji padaku. Perasaannya yang hanya menganggapku pembantunya.

Aku melihat kalender di kamarku. Tanggal 16 April, turnamen itu akan dilaksanakan bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Heiji. Kurasa, jika aku memenangkan turnamen itu bisa menjadikan hadiah untuk Heiji dan bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalku.

…

Aku datang pagi-pagi tanpa membangunkan Heiji (lagi). Walaupun masih pagi sudah banyak yang datang. Aku berjalan menuju kelas 3-A tempat Rika-senpai, ketua manager di klub kendo.

"Lho? Tomama… kenapa kau kesini?" aku tercengang ketika melihat Okiya-senpai ada di depan pintu kelas 3-A.

"Namaku Toyama, aku mencari Rika-senpai, apa dia sudah datang?" jawabku jengkel.

"Belum, tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Aku tahu pasti jam datangnya," balasnya.

"Oh… begitu, kalau begitu nanti aku akan datang lagi," sahutku sambil menunduk.

"Oi…," Okiya-senpai menahan tanganku."Bagaimana kalau kau menunggunya sambil mengobrol denganku, tak lama lagi dia pasti datang. Hari ini dia punya jadwal piket pagi," sahut Okiya-senpai dengan wajah… tersipu?Aku mengangkat bahuku dan mengiyakan ajakannya.

Aku memasuki kelasnya dan mulai mengobrol bersama. Aku bingung, gosipnya dia ini sangat sensitive, jadi sebentar-sebentar pasti marah. Apalagi sama cewek, tapi kok dia sama sekali tak marah ketika kemarin aku merepotkannya?

Sudah 10 menit berlalu sejak aku menunggu Rika-senpai. Tapi, dia sama sekali belum datang. Entahlah, aku sama sekali tak merisaukannya saat berbicara dengan Okiya-senpai.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu ikut aikido?" tanya Okiya-senpai sambil tersenyum.

"Lho? Pacar barumu ya Okiya? Wah… si cantik Kazuha dari klub aikido ya," sahut seseorang. He? Pacar baru? Rupanya Okiya-senpai sudah punya pacar.

"Bukan… dia Cuma menunggu Rika, jadi aku menemaninya mengobrol," sekejap atmosfir di sekita Okiya-senpai … mengancam dan… ada naluri membunuh. Hi…

"Lanjutkan!"Ia kembali berbicara dengan wajah berseri saat menoleh melihatku.

"Alasannya tak ada. Dia hanya ingin bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri," suara ini… HEIJI? Aku menoleh menatap Heiji yang juga menatapku jengkel di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, ahou?"Heiji berkata jengkel sambil memasuki kelas dan menarik tanganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Okiya-senpai dengan cepat mencegah. Duh… situasi apa ini? Kenapa aku berada di antara 2 cowok yang jelas-jelas tak menyukaiku. Andaikan mereka berdua tak menyukai cewek lain, aku sudah bersorak dalam hatiku karena diperebutkan oleh 2 orang cowok ganteng.

"Ri… Rika-senpai!" panggilku pada Rika-senpai yang ada di depan pintu. Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Heiji dan membiarkannya beradu mulut dengan Okiya-senpai.

"Ada apa Kazuha?" tanya Rika-senpai sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya.

"Ikut aku deh," kataku sambil menariknya.

"Woi kazuha!" Aku tak menghiraukan panggilan Heiji dan terus mengajak Rika-senpai ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Rika-senpai yang sepertinya sedang jengkel.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi… aku mau mengundurkan diri jadi manager klub kendo," sahutku sambil menunduk.

"Hah? Mengundurkan diri? Kau bodoh ya? Anak-anak cowok di klub kendo rata-rata jadi bersemangat latihan karena ada kamu," kata Rika-senpai panic.

"Aku tahu kok, jadi… hari ini aku akan hadir di latihan dan menjadi bagian diantara kalian untuk terakhir kalinya."

#*#

Aku melihat Heiji memakai penutup kepalanya. Heh… penampilan kerennya itu hanya membuatku menangis dalam hati.

"Manager, tolong ambilkan air!" teriak seorang anggota klub kendo yang ada di sudut ruangan klub.

"I.. Iya," aku membalas dengan suara parauku dan membawakannya air yang ia minta. Beberapa anggota lainnya ikut beristirahat, meminta handuk dan air. Dengan semangat aku menuruti permintaan mereka, karena ini hari terakhirku berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Tak kusangka aku akan benar-benar serius latihan kendo," sahut salah seorang juniorku yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil duduk di dekatnya. Yang lain ikut nimbrung.

"Soalnya disini ada Toyama-senpai. Awalnya aku Cuma mau melihat senpai, tapi saat tahu senpai menyukai sosok yang bermain pedang, aku jadi serius," katanya sambil tersenyum simpul dengan rona merah muda di pipinya. Kami hanya tertawa mendengarnya, sepertinya ia tahu karena sebelumnya aku sering melihat Heiji latihan.

"Kalau begitu, di turnamen musim semi nanti kalian harus menang!" kataku memberi semangat sambil tersenyum kecut. Aku melanjutkan bercanda bersama mereka, sangat menyenangkan dibandingkan mendengarkan ocehan _seseorang_.

"Woi… Kazuha, handuk!" teriak sih? Padahal aku ada di sudut ruangan bagian kanan, sedangkan dia di sudut ruangan sebelah kiri. Lagian… ada 3 orang manager di sekitarnya. Untuk apa meminta padaku sedangkan dia punya 3 pembantu.

"WOI!" teriaknya.

"BERISIK!DI SITU KAN ADA 3 MANAGER, KENAPA HARUS AKU!?" teriakku berang membuat semua orang di ruangan klub terdiam.

#*#

***Heiji's Pov***

Sial. Kazuha itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku sudah memberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya, dia malah semakin menjauhiku. Aku masih penasaran tentang _perasaan_ yang ayah dan ibu katakan.

"Woi, Kazuha tak bisakah kau menungguku?" teriakku sambil baru saja mengganti pakaianku di ruang klub dan dia malah pulang begitu saja, sudah 2 hari dia bersikap dingin padaku dan itu sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

"Salah kau sendiri, lamban," katanya ketus. Ugh…

"Hah… semakin bosan saat bersamamu," sahutku memancing amarahnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak bersama calon-calon pacarmu?" tanyanya santai. Apa? Santai? Kenapa reaksinya biasa saja? Jauh dari harapanku yang ingin dia kaget dan marah.

"Oh iya, kapan kau akan melakukan _training camp_?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Besok lusa, apa hubungannya denganmu?" Apa-apaan dia, semakin hari dia semakin ketus.

#*#

Hari ini lebih mengesalkan dari kemarin, aku sampai menghabiskan 2 mangkuk nasi dan 2 piring ikan.

"Masalahmu dengan Kazuha masih belum kelar?" Tanya ayah. Aku hanya diam sambil mendumel.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala begitu sih? Gengsimu juga tinggi," ibu berkata khawatir.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan cewek dingin itu? Sudah 2 hari ini dia tak menjemputku dan terus-terusan bersikap ketus padaku," kataku ketus.

"Itu mungkin ada pemicunya," kata ibu.

"Pemicu?Apaan?" tanyaku.

"Bisa jadi karena kau yang tak pernah peka atau…," kalimat itu membuat gerakan tanganku terhenti.

"Atau apa?" tanyaku saja aku penasaran.

"Karena cowok lain!" timpal ayah. Aku tersentak dan terdiam. Entah kenapa mendengar kalimat itu membuatku kesal. Sial, kenapa perasaanku jadi bergemuruh saat mengingat Kazuha?

"Kau juga… coba sadari perasaanmu, karena bisa jadi, hal itu akan menyakitinya."

#*#

"APA? SI KAZUHA MENGUNDURKAN DIRI SEBAGAI MANAGER!?" teriakku di depan manager Rika. Manager hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu, kau kan taisho!" katanya.

Aku tak menghiraukan hal itu dan kembali ke kelas. Aku menarik tangan Kazuha yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. Pantas saja saat latihan pagi dia tak ada di ruangan klub.

"Ada apa sih Heiji?" tanyanya dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa maksudmu berhenti menjadi manager?" teriakku berang.

"Untuk apa aku jadi manager? Setelah turnamen musim semi nanti, taisho aikido akan berhenti dan aku akan menjadi calon taisho yang baru, kemungkinan menangku sangat besar, jadi aku tak mungkin mengutamakan klubmu daripada klubku," balasnya ketus. Cewek menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, rugi aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

#*#

***Kazuha's Pov***

Aku kaget mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa ia mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, itu hanya simpati pada asisten, berhentilah berharap dan kumohon Heiji, berhentilah memberiku harapan kosong.

Besoknya aku sudah bersiap mengikuti _training camp_ di dekat gunung. Katanya kami akan menginap di salah satu onsen, yah… lumayan untuk istirahat.

"Berniat tak membangunkanku?"Aku terkejut saat keluar dari pagar rumah dan mendapati Heiji yang sedang menunggu dengan wajah kusut.

"Apaan sih?Hari ini aku mau _training camp_, jadi jangan kacaukan," balasku ketus sambil berjalan menjauhinya.

"Tenang saja, aku ikut kok!" sahutnya.

"APA!?" teriakku.

"Ya, kali ini aku akan jadi managermu. Sini tasmu," katanya sambil membawa tasku. Aku tersentak, entah mengapa aku merasa senang. Duh..padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa melupakannya, Heiji berhenti memberiku harapan palsu.

"Memangnya kau diizinkan?" tanyaku.

"Detektif terkenal sepertiku tak mungkin tak diizinkan!"

…

Aku kaget ketika taisho dengan santainya mengizinkan Heiji ikut. Bus mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Heiji sebelumnya diperebutkan para manager, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya dan langsung duduk di bangku paling belakang. Eh? Ada Okiya-senpai.

"Ohayou gozai…," belum selesai aku menyapa senpai, tiba-tiba seseorang membanting badannya di sebelah kiriku.

Bruk… Heiji?Lagi-lagi aku berada di antara mereka berdua. HUA….. AKU BISA GILA! Itulah kata yang kuteriakkan dalam hatiku.

"Wah… kau Okiya-senpai kan? Si cowok sadis itu," Heiji memanas-manasi senpai. Aku hanya diam, bagaimana tidak… suaraku hampir hilang.

"Lho? Bukankah kau Hattori si pembawa mala petaka?" balas senpai tak kalah panas. Dan mulailah mereka berdebat, membuatku mengantuk dan tertidur.

***Heiji's Pov***

Kluk… Kazuha menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku saat aku dan senpai ini bercek-cok. Dia tertidur? Aku tersenyum menatapnya dan memegangi kepalanya. Hei… apakah aku menyukai Kazuha? Tidak mungkin!

"Apakah kau menyukai Kazuha?" tanya senpai.

"Entahlah," balasku salah tingkah.

"Jika jawabanmu begitu kusarankan untuk tidak menyukainya."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati jika perasaanmu tak pasti."

"APA?!"

"Lagipula… sepertinya aku mulai menyukai Kazuha!" Seenaknya dia mengatakan itu, membuatku kesal. Apalagi dengan santainya dia memanggil Kazuha dengan nama kecilnya.

#*#

Hal yang pertama dilakukan anggota klub adalah merapikan barang mereka di kamar dan menyerbu onsen.

"Woi… Kazuha, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sambil meraba dahinya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak," balasnya dengan suara berat yang hampir tak terdengar.

Ia berjalan sempoyongan, gawat dia bisa tumbang.

"Hup!" aku tak melawan, sepertinya demamnya benar-benar parah.

"Tunjukkan kamarnya!" tanyaku pada taisho klub itu menunjukkan kamar Kazuha padaku. Dengan cepat aku menyuruh Okiya-senpai yang sedari tadi mengikutiku untuk membentangkan futon. Aku meletakkannya di atas futon dan menyelimutinya.

Manager klub ini membawakan obat, kain dan batu es untuk mengompresnya. Aku mulai mengompresnya dengan khawatir. Oh… ayolah Kazuha jangan buat aku khawatir.

Nafasnya tersengal dan wajahnya memerah. Segitu parahkan?

"Kazuha, lebih baik kau minum obat dulu," sahutku sambil membantunya mengangkat menurut, lalu membuka mulutnya. Aku memasukkan beberapa obat penurun panas di mulutnya dan membantunya meneguk air.

"_A… Arigatou_," gumamnya pelan.

"Istirahatlah," sahutku sambil kembali membaringkannya.

"Kalau istirahatnya cukup, dalam waktu 1 hari dia akan sembuh," kataku menenangkan anggota klub yang sudah riuh dan takut melihat Kazuha yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

#*#

Hari sudah malam, dihari pertama training camp, gadis bodoh ini malah , aku benar-benar khawatir melihatnya tadi, wajah tersiksanya itu membuatku ingin memarahinya kenapa memaksa ikut _training camp_.

Sekarang aku masih di ruangannya, niatnya sih tidur di ruangan ini. Tapi, karena Kazuha demam aku memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dan mengawasinya. Eh? Ada apa denganku? Apakah itu artinya aku memang benar menyukai Kazuha?

#*#

***Kazuha's Pov***

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, dengan jelas aku melihat Heiji terbaring di atas tatami dekat futon milikku. Hah… Heiji berhenti memberiku harapan kosong. Air mataku membendung, aku berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Entah apa yang sedang kupikirkan tapi sekarang aku sedang berjalan keluar onsen.

Aku sadar aku sudah memasuki hutan yang mengerikan, tapi tubuhku seakan tak bisa di kendalikan. Sekilas aku melihat sebuah danau, cahaya bulan terpantul dari situ.

"Kazuha!" teriak Heiji. Aku menoleh, sambil tersenyum kecut aku menatap wajah Heiji yang kebingungan, maaf Heiji sepertinya aku sudah mulai melupakanmu dan aku mulai menyukai Okiya-senpai. Tapi, kurasa aku akan merasakan perasaan yang sama jika menyukai Okiya-senpai, sebab… Okiya-senpai sudah punya pacar.

"Jangan mendekat," sahutku sambil berjalan mundur. Dengan wajah panic Heiji mendekatiku.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriakku dan… byur… aku terjatuh ke dalam danau tadi. Gawat, kepalaku masih pusing.

***Heiji's Pov***

"Kazuha!" aku berteriak keras saat Kazuha terjatuh ke dalam sebuah danau. Dengan cepat aku melepas jaketku lalu terjun ke danau yang cukup dalam , Kazuha kenapa kau keras kepala seperti ini. Jangan membuatku takut.

"Kazuha… Kazuha sadarlah," panggilku sambil membawanya ke tepi danau. Aku mengangkat tubuh lemahnya. Ia pingsan! Aku memeluk erat tubuh lemahnya itu.

"Kazuha, kumohon sadarlah. Aku sadar aku menyayangimu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Berhentilah membuatku takut. Sadarlah, akan kukatakan padamu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kumohon jangan pergi!" sahutku sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke mengangkatnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sebuah pohon. Lalu membungkus tubuh dinginnya dengan jaketku tadi dan menggendongnya.

Dengan perasaan takut aku membawanya kembali ke penginapan. Kubangunkan bibi penjaga onsen dan memintanya memakaikan yukata pada menuruti permintaanku.

Setelah itu aku mengompres kepalanya. Melihat wajah tenangnya yang sedang tidur, aku tersenyum kecut. Maaf Kazuha, tak kusangka selama ini aku telah menyakitimu. Aku sadar kalau menyukaimu Kazuha, jangan tinggalkan aku.

#*#

Besoknya demam Kazuha masih belum sembuh, hingga _training camp_ berakhir ia hanya mendengar penjelasan dari taishonya. Jujur, aku masih malu untuk mengatakan kejadian apa yang terjadi malam itu. Untunglah dia juga tidak ingat kejadian itu. Dan… sikapnya padaku masih tetap sama, dia tetap bersikap dingin padaku.

…

Akhirnya kami sampai di sekolah. Mati-matian aku menjaganya yang sedang demam.

"Toyama-san!" panggil dan Kazuha menoleh melihat senpai jelek yang selalu menempel pada Kazuha.

"Kau ada perlu apa?" tanyaku kesal.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan dengannya," katanya jengkel sambil melirikku.

"Maaf, tapi Kazuha sedang sakit dan dia harus istirahat," kataku sambil menarik tangan Kazuha.

"Tak apa, Heiji. Kau tunggu di pintu gerbang, nanti aku menyusul," he? Dia tersenyum padaku. Yes, akhirnya dia tak menjauhiku lagi. Tapi, tetap saja aku ingin mengintip mereka.

…

"Toyama-san maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" apa si jelek Okiya itu menembak Kazuha. Aduh, apa jawaban dari Kazuha, kuyakin dia tak menyukai cowok satu ini.

"Aku juga menyukai Okiya-senpai," sahut Kazuha datar. Hatiku seakan pecah berkeping-keping saat mendengar jawabannya itu, jadi Kazuha sama sekali tak menyukaiku. jelek Okiya itu malah senyum-senyum senang karena diterima.

"Be… benarkah?" tanya Okiya-senpai. Kazuha !?

"Ya, tapi maaf. Aku menyukai Okiya-senpai bukan dari hatiku, tapi karena senpai mirip Heiji," lanjut Kazuha. He? Dia menolaknya? YES! Tunggu dulu, karena Okiya mirip denganku? Apa miripnya, tapi… bukankah itu artinya Kazuha menyukai…ku?

"A.. Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Singkatnya aku sama sekali tak menyukai senpai. Maaf, tapi apa boleh aku tahu alasan senpai menyukaiku?"

"Karena kau mirip dengan mantan pacarku yang meninggal karena kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu!" Apa? Dia menyamai Kazuha dengan mantan pacarnya. Bedebah! "Sifatmu yang bersemangat itu mirip sekali dengannya."

"Oh… begitu, maaf senpai. Kita berdua sama sekali tidak saling menyukai karena dari awal, senpai hanya melihat pacar senpai itu," balas Kazuha sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan senpai yang sedang menjadi patung itu. Hie… aku harus segera kembali ke pintu gerbang.

"Maaf Heiji, ayo kita pulang," sahutnya lemah sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya tersipu dan mengikutinya. Sial, aku senang sekali mendengar ucapannya tadi.

#*#

***Kazuha's Pov***

Oke! Setelah beristirahat selama 4 hari penuh, akhirnya demamku sembuh.

"Kazuha!" aku mendengar suara Heiji dari balik pintu kamarku. He?

"Heiji?" kataku sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan keningnya di keningku. Hie… aku malu sekali.

"Wah… sepertinya belum, wajahmu masih merah."Bodoh, wajahku merah bukan karena demam.

"ti… tidak, sudah sembuh," kataku salting. "Ayo, turnamennya diadakan di SMU kita kan?" tanyaku sambil mengambil tasku.

"Iya!" balas Heiji sambil menarik tas yang kupegang. "Biar kubawa!" aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Heiji, kuharap kali ini kau tidak memberiku harapan kosong.

…

"Heiji!" panggilku di tengah perjalanan kami.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil menolehku. Hie… wajahnya yang sedang bersemangat itu tampan sekali.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun," sahutku sambil tersenyum manis. Wajahnya tersipu. Eh?

"Wah… aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ulang kasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku. Sial, aku jadi semakin menyukainya.

#*#

Yak… kejuaraan sudah ada ditanganku. Besok lusa aku akan ke kota Beika, tempat diadakan turnamen Nasional. Sudah kuduga aku bisa memenangkan kejuaraan ini.

Dengan cepat aku menghambur menuju Heiji saat namaku bergema di aula SMU Kaiho.

"Aku berhasil Heiji," sahutku tanpa sadar sudah memeluk Heiji. Heiji malah balik memelukku sambil mengusap keras kepalaku.

"Hebat," sahutnya girang. Aku melepas pelukannya, begitu juga dengan Heiji, tapi kenapa ia malah terasa sedih melepasku?

"Heiji, kau ikut menemaniku ke Beika kan?" tanyaku malu.

"Ya, tenang saja. Aku akan menjadi managermu, selama kau mengikuti turnamen itu penuh," katanya sambil tersenyum menatapku.

#*#

"APA!? Benarkah Kazuha-chan? Kau menjadi wakil kansai dan akan ikut turnamen nasional?" teriak Ran kaget. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Dan dia akan jadi managerku," sahutku sambil menunjuk Heiji yang ada di belakangku. Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba wajah pemarahnya muncul lagi.

"Oi… AHO! ITU BUKAN BERARTI AKU HARUS MEMBAWA SEMUA BARANGMU!" teriak Heiji memarahiku. Aku tersentak.

"Iya, iya aku tahu," sahutku sambil menarik sebuah kopor yang ia tenteng. Tapi, kenapa ia menahannya?

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang membawakannya," sahutnya tersipu.

"Wah..aku merasakan pertanda baik," bisik Ran. Sekejap wajahku memerah.

…

"He? Benarkah, kau sempat menyukai senpaimu?" tanya Ran. Aku mengangguk dan menurunkan alisku.

"Tapi, aku sadar kalau aku menyukainya karena dia mirip Heiji. Jadi, saat dia menembakku langsung kutolak. Apalagi, dia juga menyukaiku karena aku mirip mantan pacarnya," jelasku.

"Yasudah, berjuanglah mendoakanmu," kata Ran sambil memakan es hanya mengangguk.

#*#

***Heiji's Pov***

Sial, biarpun kesal karena dianggap pembantu oleh Kazuha, aku malah tak bisa membiarkannya membawa barang berat dalam keadaan setengah sehat.

Sekarang kami sedang berkumpul di café , di meja dan Kudo di ujung dekat pintu dan mereka ada di meja yang terpisah oleh 1 meja dengan kami. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan riang. Wajahnya tetap saja cantik.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanmu padanya," sahut Kudo yang ada di dalam tubuh Conan. Wajahku memerah.

"Apanya?" tanyaku berusaha mengelak.

"Yah..baguslah, lebih baik kau segera menembaknya. Bisa gawat jika dia tiba-tiba kembali menyukai senpaimu itu," sahut Conan. Bocah sialan.

"Oi… bocah, kau tahu dari mana kalau dia sempat menyukai senpainya?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Menguping," jawabnya santai.

"Huh… sudahlah, nanti juga aku mau menembaknya, tapi aku sedang mencari _timing_ yang tepat."

"Bagaimana kalau selesai turnamen. Kurasa dia akan senang jika ditembak setelah mengalami kekalahan."

"Kau mau kubunuh ya? Apa maksudmu menyindirnya? Kalimatmu itu secara tak langsung mendoakan dia kalah," sahutku sambil menjitak kepalanya. Ia malah berteriak dan meminta bantuan si Mouri Ran. Bocah sialan.

"Kazuha, aku mau tahu sesuatu," tanyaku malas sambil berdiri dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Sebenarnya apa penyebab luka ditanganmu itu?" tanyaku dan sekejap membuat wajahku dipenuhi oleh teh dari semburan mulutnya.

"A… Ma..Maaf," sahutnya sambil mengelap wajahku dengan sapu tangannya. Aku diam saja, kapan aku punya kesempatan seperti ini.

"I… Itu karena aku kesal kau menganggapku sebagai asisten, jadi aku melampiaskannya pada kayu," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kikuk.

"Tak apa," balasnya sambil menarik tangannya dari wajahmu.

"Kau tak senang dianggap asisten? Jadi kau ingin aku menganggapmu sebagai apa?" tanyaku polos. Sekejap kalimat itu membuat wajahnya memerah.

#*#

Yes! Setelah melawan beberapa lawan tangguh akhirnya Kazuha berhasil menjuarai turnamen ini. Lagi-lagi ia menghambur menghampiriku. Aku memeluknya dan mengucapkan selamat. Beberapa orang menariknya menuju podium. Ia mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih pada orang-orang yang mendukungnya, termasuk aku tentunya. Yaiyalah… mana mungkin ia tak mengucapkan terima kasih pada calon pacarnya.

Aku keluar dari gedung olahraga ini untuk membeli minuman kaleng. Suasana di halaman belakang gedung sangat sepi, ya sudahlah…

"Heiji!" suara teriakan Kazuha sukses membuatku kaget dan menjatuhkan minumanku. Ia memelukku hingga aku terjatuh.

"Oi… ada apa?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan tanganku di bahunya. "Berat tahu," kataku salting saat sadar bahwa Kazuha duduk diatas pahaku.

"Terima kasih!"Ia malah memelukku lebih erat. Dengan kikuk aku membalas pelukannya.

"Ya," menarik pelukannya dan dengan terpaksa aku melepasnya.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku shock waktu mendengar kata-kata Heiji yang mengatakan bahwa Heiji hanya menganggapku sebagai marah dan memukuli kayu di klub karate. Setelah itu aku berusaha melupakan Heiji dan menyukai Okiya-senpai, tapi tanpa sadar aku malah makin menyukai Heiji… dan… kemenanganku ini adalah hadiah untuk ulang tahun Heiji… Heiji… aku suka ka…," kupotong ucapannya dan aku menciumnya. Wajahnya dan wajahku sekejap memerah. Segitu kagetkah ketika sadar bibirnya dan bibirku , aku sudah tak tahan melihat wajah imutnya itu.

"Aku menyukaimu Kazuha, aku mencintaimu," sahutku sambil tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Matanya berkaca, lalu ia menciumku. Sial, aku senang sekali.

#*#

"Wah… selamat, ya!" sindir Conan (alias Kudo). Wajahku memerah.

"Kau melihatnya?!" tanyaku gelagapan.

"Yah… mataku ini selalu bisa melihat hal tak wajar," sahutnya santai. Sekarang kami sedang ada di Shibuya. Ran dan Kazuha memaksa ingin jalan-jalan. Yah… walaupun jarak perumahan mereka tak jauh dari Shibuya.

"Kau mau beli apa?" tanyaku pada Kazuha.

"Oleh-oleh," sahutnya bersemangat.

"Untuk siapa?" tanyaku.

"memangnya apa urusanmu?" sahutnya sinis.

"Oi… aku ini pacarmu, jadi katakan mau beli oleh-oleh untuk siapa? Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin beli untuk si jelek Okiya itu?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Apaan sih, tentu saja tidak," sahutnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudah… sudah, yang baru pacaran seharusnya tenang. Ayo, sebagai hukuman karena diam-diam berciuman, kalian harus traktir aku dan Conan-kun," tiba-tiba Ran memotong perdebatanku dengan Kazuha. Wajahku dan Kazuha memerah.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanyaku dan Kazuha bersamaan.

"Mana mungkin tidak," balas Ran sambil … jadilah dengan begitu aku dan Kazuha mentraktir mereka berdua makan, sialnya nafsu makan mereka kuat.

"Heiji!" panggil Kazuha. Aku menoleh dengan kesal, kali ini aku sama sekali tak nafsu makan.

"Apa?" balasku.

"Kenapa tidak makan?" tanyanya tenang. Melihat wajah imutnya itu aku jadi malu sendiri.

"Ti… tidak, hanya sedang… yah… gitu deh," balasku gaje.

"Ini, setidaknya kau makan kue," sahut Kazuha sambil bersiap menyuapiku sesendok kue. Dengan malu aku membuka mulutku dan memakan kue itu. Aduh… senangnya.

"Ehem…," suasana romantis itu terganggu gara-gara deheman seorang bocah tengik.

***Kazuha's Pov***

"Heiji, aku menyukaimu," kataku pada Heiji saat Heiji sedang mengobrol dengan , aku nekat sekali.

"Aku tahu kok," balasnya datar.

"Apaan sih, padahal aku sudah memberanikan diri karena sebelumnya aku gagal mengatakan perasaanku padamu," kataku gelagapan.

"Iya..iya…" Heiji mengelus kepalaku lembut."Aku juga menyukaimu," lanjutnya sambil mengecup dahiku. "Tapi, jangan pernah membuatku khawatir lagi." Aku mengangguk dan memeluknya.

Akhirnya aku tahu perasaannya yang selama ini ingin kutahu jawabannya kini sudah terjawab. _HEIJI AISHITERU_!

_Does He Like Me?_

_~Yes!~_

***End***


End file.
